The invention relates generally to the field of chairs and more particularly to a back support for a swivel chair.
Characteristically, swivel chairs include a base to which a seat is swivel mounted. Extending upwardly from the seat is a back support which generally includes a back pad mounted at the upper end of the back support. Normally, the back pad is pivotally mounted to the support member so that its position will adjust to the contour of the back of a person seated on the chair.
Many chairs, and particularly swivel chairs, are commonly shipped in a "knock-down" or disassembled condition so as to minimize shipping costs. Consequently, assembly of the chair devolves upon the retailer or the ultimate customer. In either event, assembly should be a very simple, easy task accomplished with a minimum of power or hand tools.
Most swivel chairs include pivotal mountings between the chair back pad and an elongated back support member to which the back pad is mounted. Typically, these pivotal mountings are complex and difficult for an unskilled customer or retailer to assemble and consequently, many swivel chairs are shipped with the back pad and back support in an assembled condition. This manner of shipment is not optimal since it wastes shipping space, but it avoids having customers assemble complex pivotal assemblies.
It has therefore been an objective of the present invention to provide a pivotally interconnectable chair back support and back pad of simple design permitting the two back sections of the chair to be shipped in "knock-down" condition and easily assembled by the customer.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide an easily assembled chair back support having a silent cushioned pivotal movement between the back pad and a support member thereby providing maximum comfort in combination with an easily assembled structure.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a back support for a swivel chair wherein the pivotal connection between the back pad and the support member has all its movable parts completely enclosed, thereby enhancing the appearance of the chair.
It is still a furhter objective of the invention to provide a back support for a swivel chair that can be disassembled if necessary with the use of simple hand tools.